


La Neige de Noël

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Spécial Noël [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Il avait dix ans quand il décida de sortir sous la neige pendant le nuit de Noël. Comme tant d’autres, il avait vu un flocon se dessiner sur sa peau, mais le sien ressemblait à un flocon brisé. Et se trouvait juste à l’emplacement de son cœur.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Loki, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Spécial Noël [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	La Neige de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> **Voilà le thème de l'UA âme sœur utilisé :**  
>  UA âme sœur de Décembre 2020 : Flocons  
> Chaque année, la nuit de Noël, il neige partout dans le monde. Peut être le savez vous, mais chaque flocons est unique. Et ces flocons là le sont encore plus.  
> Si un humain sort, et qu'un de ces flocons tombe sur sa peau, un flocons de neige à la forme presque unique s'imprimera sur sa peau. Seule son, ou ses, âmes sœurs en aura un similaire, si cette ou ces personnes sont un jour sortis lors de la neige de Noël.

  
  
  
  
Il avait dix ans quand il décida de sortir sous la neige pendant le nuit de Noël. Comme tant d’autres, il avait vu un flocon se dessiner sur sa peau, mais le sien ressemblait à un flocon brisé. Et se trouvait juste à l’emplacement de son cœur.  
  
Les légendes entourant les  _ Flocons de Neige de Noël _ étaient diverses, il y en avait des dizaines. Celle qu’il préférait était celle que sa mère lui racontait quand il était enfant.  
  
Pendant des années il tenta de ne pas y penser, puis, au fil des ans, a force de voir les gens qu’il côtoyait trouver leur âmes sœur grâce à ces flocons, il songea qu’il n’en avait probablement pas. Et que c’était pour ça que le sien ressemblait à un flocon brisé.  
  
Sa rencontre avec Laura fut une délivrance, contrairement à beaucoup de gens, elle avait refusé de sortir une nuit de noël sous la neige.  
  
Et leur mariage avait été heureux. Lila et Cooper étaient des enfants merveilleux. Clint aimait Laura, et Laura l’aimait, il n’y avait pas besoin d’être des âmes sœurs pour s’aimer. Le seul point de discorde entre eux était qu’elle refusait catégoriquement que les enfants sorte un jour la nuit de noël. Alors que Clint n’y voyait aucun problème. C’était le choix des enfants après tout.  
  
Le temps passa et l’agent du SHIELD faisait de son mieux pour combiner vie de famille et travail.  
  
Jusqu’à ce jour où sa vie bascula.  
  
_ « Tu as du cœur. » Lui avait dit le dieu avant de toucher son torse avec la pointe de la lance.  
  
_ _ Il hurlait mentalement, mais il ne pouvait qu’obéir et faire ce que voulait Loki.  
  
_ _ Planté devant un miroir de ce qui leur servait de QG, Clint soignait une des quelques blessures qu’il avait récoltées pendant l’effondrement de la base du SHIELD.  
  
_ _ « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »  
  
_ _ L’archer se tourna vers Loki.  
  
_ _ « Quoi ? »  
  
_ _ « Ça. » Dit le dieu en approchant pour poser les doigts sur la marque en forme de flocon. « Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir une marque de ce genre, mais la tienne est particulière. »  
  
_ _ Le regard de Clint se posa sur la marque et sur la main du dieu.  
  
_ _ « On ne sait pas vraiment d’où ça vient. On sait juste que seules des âmes sœurs on la même forme de flocon. » Enfin c’est ce qui se racontait depuis des siècles, l’archer ne s’y était pas vraiment intéressé.  
  
_ _ « Pourquoi est-il brisé ? »  
  
_ _ « Je crois que c’est parce que je n’ai pas d’âme sœur. »  
  
_ _ « Je vois. »  
  
_ Et la discussion s’était finie comme ça. La suite, eh bien... Oh Clint n’avait plus envie d’y penser. Ils avaient gagné, c’était l’essentiel. Mais sa discussion avec Loki le perturbait encore plus d’un an après. Le mois de décembre avait été animé à la Tour Stark. Surtout avec Lila et Cooper qui y vivaient depuis quelques mois, depuis que Clint et Laura avaient divorcés et que Laura... non. Clint ne voulait pas non plus penser à ça.  
  
Penser à la soirée du réveillon qu’ils venaient de passer était bien mieux. Tony avait offert un merveilleux cadeau aux enfants de divers orphelinats. Ils avaient passé le réveillon à la Tour Stark, et ils avaient été installés dans les diverses chambres disponibles. Une montagne de cadeaux attendait d’être installée sous le sapin, Tony faisait les choses en grand et il voulait faire plaisir à ces enfants orphelins. Et Clint étant le seul des Avengers à avoir des enfants, il avait été embarqué de force dans les préparatifs.  
  
Mais ça avait été chouette. Tout comme la soirée. Contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu croire, le milliardaire n’avait pas fait quelque chose d’énorme. Enfin en termes de fête, parce que niveau surprise pour les enfants, il avait vraiment fait fort, et ils étaient partit se coucher des étoiles plein les yeux. Dans le salon, il ne restait que les Avengers, Phil, Lila, Cooper et une petite fille qui dormait sur les genoux de Tony. Lila était allongée de tout son long sur le canapé et avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, elle dormait à moitié alors qu’il lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
Clint et Bruce avaient passé une partie de la soirée à raconter des légendes diverses aux enfants et ça avait probablement été la meilleure partie de la soirée.  
  
Une lumière venant de l’extérieur attira leur attention et quelques minutes plus tard Thor entrait en compagnie de Loki, ça faisait presque un an qu’ils passaient la majorité du temps sur Terre, depuis qu’Odin avait puni et condamné Loki à réparer ses erreurs.  
  
Il neigeait, réalisa l’archer en voyant les épaules des deux dieux couvertes de flocon. Il réalisa brutalement que c’était la nuit de noël, donc... Son regard fut attiré par la main de Loki. Oh. Ça il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Sur le dos de la main de Loki se trouvait exactement le même flocon que le sien. Le sorcier du sentir son regard car il observa sa main, et Clint vit les yeux de Loki s’écarquiller de surprise.  
  
Loki s’approcha et s’accroupit à la hauteur de Lila qui le dévisagea bien qu’à moitié endormie.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux t’enlever ton papa quelques minutes, petite princesse ? »  
  
Lila hocha la tête et se redressa pour laisser son père se lever. Clint lui mit un coussin sous la tête et l’embrassa sur le front.  
  
« Je reviens vite,  _ Sweetheart _ . » Promit-il à sa fille avant de suivre Loki à l’extérieur, en prenant au passage un blouson chaud et une écharpe.  
  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Lui dit Loki en s’accoudant à la rambarde du balcon, la neige tombait sur eux.  
  
« Crois moi, je ne m’y attendais pas non plus. » Et quelque part, il aurait préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Certes, sa relation avec le sorcier s’était détendue au cours des derniers mois, depuis que Loki avait sauver Lila qui avait failli se faire renverser par une voiture en fait, mais honnêtement il n’était pas prêt à quoique ce soit.  
  
« Continuons comme ces derniers mois. » Dit Loki. « On verra comment ça va évoluer. »  
  
« D’accord. »  
  
  
_ Un an plus tard  
  
_ Le réveillon de Noël avait été tout aussi bien que l’année précédente, Tony avait refait la même chose, et cette fois-ci, ça avait été Clint et Loki qu’il avait embarqué dans ses préparatifs. Clint et Bruce avaient encore une fois raconté diverses légendes et ils avaient cette fois Loki pour illustrer leurs histoires avec un peu de magie. Ça avait subjugué les enfants.  
  
Et il y allait y avoir une troisième enfant à vivre à la Tour Stark, Tony ayant entrepris les démarches pour adopter la petite fille qui s’était endormie sur ses genoux l’année précédente. La petite était au courant des démarches, mais elle ne savait pas encore qu’elle était désormais la fille de Tony, il réservait ça pour le matin de Noël.  
  
Loki regardait la neige tomber ainsi que les lumières de la ville, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon comme l’année précédente. Clint le rejoignit et ils restèrent là, à regarder le spectacle de la neige tombant sur New-York en silence. Puis, lorsqu’ils décidèrent de rentrer, un « stop » lancé par Tony les fit s’arrêter. Le milliardaire désigna le plafond au-dessus d’eux. Et Clint souffla en voyant la branche de gui.  
  
« Je crois qu’il faut qu’on suive la tradition, non ? » Dit Loki en le regardant.  
  
Clint marmonna dans sa barbe, mais hocha la tête, honnêtement il aurait préféré l’embrasser pour la première fois ailleurs que devant tout le monde. Ils avaient continué comme les mois qui avaient précédé leur discussion sous la neige, et Clint était peu à peu tombé amoureux du dieu. Mais il oublia tout ça quand Loki se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser.

**Author's Note:**

> UA âme sœur de Décembre 2020 : Flocons [UA âme soeur du mois]  
> Personnage 137 : Clint Barton (MCU) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Célébrité du 08/09/2020 : Jeremy Renner [Célébrité du jour]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 27/10/2020 : Loki [Personnage du jour]  
> ACTION 81 : Rencontrer son âme-sœur [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]  
> La première fois que je rencontre mon âme-sœur [Premières fois]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Fanart du 29/11/2020 : De thorkizilla Loki & Clint (Marvel) [Fanart du jour]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> Soixante neuvième baiser : Un baiser sous le gui [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°123 - Placer le mot écharpe [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi baiser 53 : Un baiser d'un dieu [Foire aux baisers]  
> La faune et la flore du 01/12/2020 : Le sapin [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Thème 58 : Ames soeurs [7 couples pour un thème]  
> 120\. Flocons de neige [Si tu l'oses]


End file.
